


Back Where I Belong

by OnceBlinkInsomniac



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just a whole bunch of fluff basically, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceBlinkInsomniac/pseuds/OnceBlinkInsomniac
Summary: Based on a prompt I got on Tumblr: A fluffy Siyeon scenario where the girls are on tour and she makes it a point to video call her girlfriend every night before going to sleep. One night, she ends up falling asleep during the call and when she wakes up, she sees her girlfriend still on the video call sleeping.
Relationships: Lee Siyeon/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Back Where I Belong

While you had known back when you’d first started dating Siyeon that things would be hard, given her idol status, there had been no doubt in your mind that she was worth it. Knowing that, however, didn’t make having to wait for her for extended periods of time while she was on tour any easier though. And even though you had long ago gotten used to it, it still never got any easier. Not that you would want it too in the first place, if you were being honest with yourself.

After all, as someone once said, waiting is a sign of true love and patience. Anyone can say I love you, but not everyone can wait and prove it’s true. Besides, you’d never truly known how much it was possible to miss someone because of the simple fact that you’d never loved, nor needed someone as you did her. And the way not a second went by when she wasn’t by your side that you didn’t miss her just made the moment when she’d be back in your arms all the sweeter.

If it weren’t for the constant text messages you traded back and forth on a constant basis when she was gone, you truly didn’t know how you would survive the distance. But sometimes, the messages just weren’t enough. Sometimes, you just needed to see her beautiful face. To talk to her directly. And that’s where your nightly facetime calls came in. It was a tradition started by Siyeon after she went away for the first time back when you’d just started dating a few years ago.

One would have thought the drastically different time zones Siyeon was constantly in as she continued touring the world would make things a bit harder but you made it work. Your personalized couple calendars probably had something to do with that, to be honest. Since you’d made them, you always made sure that if someone had to wake up in the middle of the night for the call, it would be you. After all, unlike her, you had the luxury of sleeping in and catching up on the lost sleep as you worked mostly from home.

Siyeon never stopped thanking you for that and would constantly ask you if you were tired during the calls but the truth was that one look at her face and all thoughts of sleeping vanished. There was nothing you would rather be doing than spending time with her, even if it had to be through a screen.

This is how you found yourself one late night, sitting cross-legged on your bed with your computer prompted up in front of you. Despite the yawn that left you against your will, you couldn’t stop flapping your hands in excitement while you waited for your girlfriend to answer your facetime request.

It was one of the rare times when you were both in the same time zones and you knew that their concert should have ended about an hour ago so they should be settling in for the night already. Your assumptions were proven correct when Siyeon finally answered the call, her bright smile filling your screen. “Hi love. How was the concert?” you asked her immediately. Siyeon’s smile brightened as she recounted what an amazing experience it’d been.

“I swear the energy was unlike any other night. It might’ve just been our best concert so far on this tour.” You chuckled at the certainty in her voice, not bothering to point out how she’d said the exact same thing the night before. And the one before that. And so on. Honestly, hearing the palpable happiness in her voice after every concert almost made the distance worth it. You knew your girlfriend was doing what she loved the most and you couldn’t be happier for her. Besides, it helped to know that she had amazing friends alongside her on the journey.

Speaking of whom, Bora suddenly popped into the screen, smiling when she saw you. “Y/N, enjoying your break from out Siyeonnie?” she asked, her teasing smile immediately changing into a pout after a well-deserved slap on the arm from Siyeon. She looked at Siyeon’s unamused look for a few seconds before her usual smirk returned, her gaze changing towards you. There was a hint of mischief in her eyes which let you know she was up to something. Without another word, she sat down on the empty chair beside Siyeon’s and started chatting with you, completely ignoring your girlfriend’s presence.

You let out a small laugh at the pout that threatened to break out on Siyeon’s face as you entertained your friend’s clear attempt at annoying her fellow member. It only lasted for about a minute, however, before her smile suddenly disappeared, replaced by a faux innocent look as she gazed at someone off-camera. “I was just trying to be friendly”, she exclaimed as an arm suddenly came into view, grasping Bora’s arm and yanking her out of her chair. “Hey Y’N. I’m sorry about her.” Minji apologized, ignoring Bora’s complaints. You simply waved the apology away, amused at your friend’s usual antics.

After a quick hello, Minji then proceeded to drag her younger member out the door proclaiming that she was going to accompany her to get some food from the convenience store nearby. Finally left alone, Siyeon turned her attention back towards you. “Sorry about that. With Yoohyeon having gone to sleep early, she’s running out of people to annoy. Now that I think about it, that’s probably why she decided to turn in so early actually.”

You laughed at that, knowing that Yoohyeon was completely capable of doing something like that just to spite her older member. Asides from Siyeon, Yoohyeon was probably the member you were the closest to. After all, you were childhood friends and she’d been the one to introduce you to Siyeon back when they’d first debuted.

“Tell Yoohyeon to stick with that plan for the rest of your tour. See how far she can push Bora”, you said, only half-joking. Siyeon let out a small chuckle, shaking her head at your suggestion. She stood up, taking her computer with her. “One second. I’m going to go lie down”, she explained. Once she was lying in bed with her computer sitting on her stomach, she turned her attention back towards you.

“So, what’s going on with you? Anything new happen recently? How was your day?” You laughed at all the questions being directed towards you. “Babe, we facetimed last night and exchanged messages all day. You already know everything”, you responded. Siyeon shook her head stubbornly. “I don’t care. Tell me everything again. I just want to hear you talk.”

You couldn’t help the smile that broke out on your face, both because of the words and because of the softness behind them. She knew that you were someone that could go on for hours about things most would deem unimportant and one of your favorite things about your girlfriend was the way she always listened to you and cared about everything you had to say, no matter what it was.

You started out telling her about your morning, laughing as you recalled how you’d accidentally entered a video call conference with your boss with the camera turned on while you were still in your pajamas. Luckily for you, your boss just so happened to also be one of your best friends and simply teased you about your lack of professionalism.

You continued talking about all the small, unimportant parts of your day and by the adoring look on Siyeon’s eyes and the rapt attention she was paying you, anyone not privy to the conversation would have thought you were telling her the secrets of the universe.

She made small noises every once in a while, to let you know you had her attention. It wasn’t till you were starting to retell what you’d done during your lunch hour that you realized you hadn’t heard one of those noises in a while. You, at last, turned to look at Siyeon and were unsurprised to see her eyes close, her chest rising and falling as she slept on peacefully. Some people would be offended but you knew how much trouble she sometimes had falling asleep and you were just happy to know that your presence could still soothe her even through a screen.

Something about how peaceful she looked in her sleep made you feel sleepy too and your eyes suddenly started struggling to stay open. You laid back down on your bed, placing your computer in front of you so you could still see Siyeon on the screen. 

With one last yawn, you finally let your eyes close, thoughts of Siyeon still on your mind even after sleep had taken over your body.

\-------

When Siyeon woke up hours later, the first thing she saw heard was the familiar noise of your snoring, something she always teased you about thought she’d never tell you how much it actually comforted her. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times, confused at her surroundings. It wasn’t till she turned around and saw her computer that she understood where the noise was coming from.

Sometime during her call with you last night, she’d fallen asleep. She couldn’t help but smile at the fact that you hadn’t bothered ending the call, happy to watch you sleep even if it was through a screen. She was just thankful she’d remembered to connect her computer last night otherwise the battery would have died sometime during the night. She watched your chest rising and falling, wishing more than anything that she could be there lying next to you, with you in her arms.

Siyeon wasn’t sure how long she spent sitting there, simply watching you, but before she knew it, Gahyeon was storming into her hotel room, already dressed for the day. “You’re still in bed? What are you doing? We have to leave in five”, she exclaimed, not even bothering with pleasantries. The maknae quickly walked towards the bed, wondering what was it that had captured Siyeon’s full attention and had gotten that goofy smile on her face.

She wasn’t surprised to see you on the screen, recognizing your sleeping figure. “While I’m sure watching your girlfriend sleeping is a lot more interesting, we’ve got to go.” Without waiting for a reply, she grabbed the older girl’s arm and yanked her off the bed, dragging her towards the bathroom where she then proceeded to throw the first set of clothes she saw in her arms and lock the door, deaf to the blue-haired girl’s complaints.

A few hours later saw all the girls lying on the stage floor, completely exhausted from practicing for so long for their last concert in that country which was that night. After that, they’d finally be leaving the Asian continent and heading towards Australia, much to Yoohyeon’s excitement who had made it her personal goal to see a kangaroo.

“Hey, girls. Come here for a moment, please. I need to discuss our coming schedule with you all.” Their manager said, prompting them all to get up. Siyeon contemplated acting like she didn’t hear him and continuing lying around but her ears pricked up at the next comment, making her quickly stand up and join the group. “So, about your coming break…” He was saying.

Their manager continued to explain that, while they would be flying to Melbourne the next morning, their first concert there wouldn’t actually be until three days later. That gave them three days to rest and explore the country, something for which all of them were very excited about. They were already talking about everything they wanted to see in those three days but another plan was already forming in Siyeon’s head.

If they had three days off, then there was only one place where she wanted to spend them. And considering they were currently in Japan; it didn’t seem too impossible a plan. She’d just have to talk with management and make the proper arrangements so she could be back with them in Melbourne before their first concert. Excitement already coursing through her veins, Siyeon returned to their dance practice with renewed energy knowing she’d soon be back with you.

  


\-----------

You were sitting on your kitchen counter staring at your phone. You couldn’t help but feel worried as not only had the slightly older girl not been answering your messages all day, which never happened, but she’d been acting weird and anxious during your video call last night, abruptly cutting it short after you’d tried questioning her.

You knew that they’d had their last concert last night and that they were heading to Australia next but you weren’t even sure of when exactly where they flying there or any details. You were so worried wondering what had happened that you didn’t hear your apartment door quietly opening, footsteps coming closer.

You were taken by surprise when a pair of arms suddenly wrapped themselves around you from behind. Without thinking, your self-preservation instincts kicked in and you quickly threw your arm back with all your strength, elbowing the person behind you. In a matter of seconds, you were standing up and turning around, ready to throw a punch at whoever had broken into your home.

You couldn’t see more than a silhouette in the darkness but it was enough to see the figure bent down, trying to regain their breathing. You were just about to land a second hit when a familiar voice stopped you in your tracks, fist frozen in the air. “I have to admit, I was kind of hoping for a less painful reception”, the person wheezed.

Without hesitation, you quickly walked over to the wall and flicked on the light, gasping as the now lit room revealed your girlfriend who was still holding her stomach, her eyebrows scrunched together in pain. “Oh my god, Jagi”, you exclaimed as you ran over to help her. “What are you doing here?” you asked, still in disbelief at the sudden turn of events. “I live here”, she replied, a hint of familiar teasing coloring her tone despite the slight pain it still held.

“Well, I know that you idiot. I meant, why aren’t you in Japan. Or in Australia for that matter”, you explained, no hint of viciousness in your voice despite the words. “Can I just get a hug before I explain?” she asked. That brought you back to yourself, realization dawning on you as you realized that she wasn’t a figment of your imagination. Siyeon was really here. And honestly, who cared about the how as long as it was real.

Without another word, you wrapped your arms around her tightly, feeling her do the same. “It’s really you”, you muttered, hugging her impossibly tighter. “It’s me. I’m here, please don’t cry”, she whispered back. You hadn’t even realized that tears were falling down your cheeks, wetting Siyeon’s jacket where your head was buried. “Sorry”, you mumbled, making her laugh. “I’m back where I belong”, she said, feeling all your unanswered questions. That made you cry a bit more.

You still had some questions about how she was here, and most importantly, for how long, but for now, you just wanted to enjoy the feeling of having her in your arms. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I would love to hear your thoughts :)


End file.
